


Johnny’s Boy

by Bell1408



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Sam Winchester, John’s POV, POV John Winchester, Smart Sam Winchester, funny sam winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell1408/pseuds/Bell1408
Summary: Sam from John’s point of view.
Relationships: John Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

John's Perspective

First Fanfic

Pre series (Before the Devil's gate so demons are still rare)

Everyone assumes I push Sam harder than Dean because Sam is just not as good. The truth is I know Sam does more than pull his weight. True, in a straight up fight Dean would win 9 times out of 10 when up against his kid brother. But the thing about hunting it is more than physical strength. It's largely research, strategy and cunning. And if I could truly find a way to match up Dean's and Sam's hunting skills I am Sammy would come out on top despite being four years younger. Hell Sam could probably top me. That kid is smarter than all the hunters I know put together.

First time Sam ever really impressed me he was 12. Just 12. Now don't go thinking I am a horrible father. I didn't really start to take them hunting till they were 14. But I had Sam and Dean studying Latin and Lore since they learned how to read. For Sam that was around the age of 4. He must have gotten his book smarts from his mother. Lord knows I have street smarts but I have never been exactly studious. Although I could never get Dean to really focus on a book for any length of time, Sam seemed to love it. At the time he believed they were cool stories Anyway back to the story.

It was the summer and the boys and I were taking a break from hunting for a week after a poltergeist knocked Dean around a bit to much. So we were at Bobby's place. A dumbass hunter, Joshua, just shows up with a demon in iron shackles and a bag over his head. I was beyond pissed that he did not call ahead to warn us. There is no question, I would've made both my boys leave the house, a demon is no laughing matter. But all I could do was quickly send the boys up to their shared bedroom.

Now the reason why Joshua brought the bastard over was because he could not exorcise him. This was the first demon any of us had faced. Bobby, Josh and I mainly deal with monsters and the occasional ghost, never a creature straight from the fiery pits. None of us could send the son of a bitch back to hell. We tried and took turns preforming various exorcisms. Nothing worked. The demon just kept on screaming threats and we just kept on splashing it with holy water.

Than Sam came down looking pissed and tired. Granted it was 2 am and he was probably unable to sleep with the noise. I was terrified and ready to throttle the boy for entering the same room as a demon.

"Jesus Christ your pronunciation is horrible I don't even have a clue as to what the fuck you are trying to say. No wonder why this isn't working."

Worried for his safety I yelled at him, "Watch your language boy before I wash your mouth out and get your ass back into your room before I take it over my knee."

"I'm sick of all the goddamn screaming" my kid spat in reply, probably to just piss me off as he knows I do not like hearing that language in my 12 year old son. I love that kid dearly but he really knows how to push buttons.

I was about to drag his scrawny ass back to his room back to his room but than he rattled off an exorcism. Just like that. No book and no hesitation in his words. I knew the kid was fluent in Latin but I never imagined that he memorized an exorcism before he even saw a demon. And his pronunciation was apparently better than ours because it worked. Three experienced hunters were outshone by my 12 year old isn't embarrassing at all. All three of us stared at Sammy in shock. He just shrugged his shoulders, glared at us and told us that if we went to the library and listened to some Latin recordings we may improve our pronunciation and therefore our competence. Bobby thought that comment was hilarious.

I still hauled him up the stairs and into the bathroom, washed his mouth out with soap and tanned his ass for putting himself in danger. But goddammit I was impressed. Terrified for his safety but impressed. So was Bobby, he also wanted to strangle the boy for getting involved.

Josh was different, he was beyond thrilled and wanted to praise the boy and encourage him to start hunting. He wanted my short, scrawny, nerdy 12 year old son out on the field. I decked him.

Bobby was smart enough to not open his mouth about what happened. Josh on the other hand wasn't. I had hunters begging to train Sammy but i told them I had it covered and to go to hell.


	2. Smart Ass

Second time the nerd impressed me I wasn't even there. A few months after the demon incident I dropped Sam off at Bobby's so me and Dean could check out a case several hours away.

There was a rash of strange deaths in the area. And by strange I mean strange. Previously healthy pregnant mothers were losing their babies while they slept. Get this the fetus' hearts were missing. Also, people, most often young men about to get married were showing up dead and drained of blood. But there were no vampire bites. I had no clue what was going on. I had Dean at the library doing research. But we had to figure this out now. People were dropping like flies.

Later in the motel I called Bobby to see if he knew what the hell was going on. Dean and I told him all the details on speaker phone. The thing with Bobby's phone is that it is incredibly loud and apparently Sam was in the room.

On the phone I could hear Bobby, "John, I don't know what to tell ya. I've never" and before he could finish I heard my smart ass son yell, "For God's sake it is a Manananggal!"

Bobby, Dean and I paused. Bobby put his phone on speaker. Than Dean said what was on everyone's mind.

"What the fuck is that."

"Why does Dean get to curse whenI always get my mouth washed out?"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Just tell me about the Mangal Sammy."

Sam huffs, "it's called a Manananggal. And it's an ugly human like creature, typically a woman, that can separate its torso from its legs and sprouts wings to fly and look for victims. It does everything you have described through it's tube like tongue.

"How the hell do you kill it?" I questioned.

"You can either sprinkle salt or spread crushed garlic on the legs when the top half is out flying around."

“Ok thanks Sammy."

"It's Sam" he snaps at me. God that kid is irritable and needs to learn some respect. If I was there I would've smacked him upside the head. I heard him march off and Bobby turned off the speaker.

"I think the kid's annoyed that he has to do all the thinking and he's not even on the hunt," Bobby chuckles. Bobby loves that kid. He thinks he's amusing.

"Do you think he could be right?" Dean sounded skeptical. And honestly I was to. I never heard of such a creature.

Goddamnit the little geek was right. Dean could't believe it. Bobby could't believe it. I could't believe it. I mean who just knows that shit off the top of their head. It's an obscure creature for crying out loud! It must be a fluke. Turns out it wasn't a fluke.

Bobby and I and even Pastor Jim who was close by sat Sammy down and quizzed him. We gave him details of just about every hunt we have ever worked and he just told us what the monster was and how we would've killed it. The boy got every freaking case right. Dean's mouth was on the floor, Jimmy was looking at Sam with awe and Bobby just could not stop his amused laughter. I was just trying to wrap my head around it. The nerd is like a goddamn encyclopedia. Sam of course was sitting there picking at his nails and looking bored. Turns out the kid has a photographic memory. And since he spends most of his time around books, especially when at Bobby's, he knows his shit.

Word got out from Pastor Jim about my Sammy. And from that day on whenever a hunter ran into a difficult case they called me to give the phone to Sam. Eventually I got tired of the calls and just gave out his number to those I trusted.

Poor boy was beyond pissed. He would get calls all at all hours of the day and even night. Hell I even had to give Sam's school a note saying that he was to have his phone on him all the time and that he had to answer it due to safety reasons. I did not elaborate more than that. This did not make him happy as he even got calls during tests. But people's lives were on the line so I made him do it anyway.

I still remember a the conversation Sam had with a fellow hunter, Caleb.

Sam is a spiteful little thing. He figured that if he was forced to wake up in the middle of the night to help other hunters me and Dean should be forced to suffer with him. So the brat would put the phone on speaker and talk loudly to wake me and Dean. Granted I deserved it for giving Sam's number out but Dean always got pissy. Anyway Caleb called Sam at 3 in the morning.

Me and my eldest boy stared at the phone in disbelief as Caleb described his current hunt. I know Dean was about to tear Caleb a new one for being a dumbass but SAmmy beat him to it.

"So you're calling to ask me what creature eats the heart of the victim, and only attacks during the full moon. It's 3 am," Sam growled.

"Is that a problem boy? People are dying. There is no time for you to get your beauty sleep." Caleb snapped back upon hearing a 12 year old child speak to him that way.

"How long have you been hunting?" I could not help but smirk as my youngest refused to back down.

"Longer than you've been alive kid."

"It's a werewolf.”

"..."

"...”  
"I'm sorry Sam I just got so use to calling you whenever I'm on a hunt."

"Need me to tell you how to kill it to?" Damn boy needs to learn to respect his elders but I gotta admit he is funny.

"Fuck off." At this Dean lost it laughing and Caleb hung up with a huff.

I gotta admit Dean and me rely on Sam way to much. Since that day we have never done research again unless it was to confirm with what Sam said.


	3. Sammy Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy gets back at Dean

The thing with Sam is that he is way to clever. I know I already said he was smart but I think smart and clever are two completely different things.

Everyone of my friends knows about my boys’ infamous prank wars. But the thing is Sam never gets in trouble with me cause is the strict sense he doesn’t pull pranks. 

Dean is vicious. Sam is calculative. 

Dean will do stuff to Sam that will inevitably get him caught. He has dyed Sammy’s hair pink, shaved Sam’s eyebrows and put Nair in his shampoo. All of this Dean was harshly punished for. 

Sam is far to devious. I’ll give you an example from when he was 13 Dean was once again giving him a hard time, and kept eating whatever candy or snacks Sam would buy for himself. Well one day Sam went to the library and Dean found a huge bag of sugar free gummy bears that Sam bought earlier that day. I didn’t know this till after the fact that what they use as a sweetener in the gummy bears also acts as a laxative. 

I was stuck in the motel room with Dean. And I couldn’t leave either because I may have ate some as well....

It was terrible. Dean and I were fighting each other tooth and nail for the bathroom at times. The whole motel room stunk to high heaven. And Sammy was safe at the library. That brat. We know he did it on purpose. Dean and I were ready to tear him a new one when he got home. 

After a few hours Sam came home looking way to innocent. I yelled at him to sit and he did. I was outlining his punishments, which included cleaning the toilet, when he asked what he did wrong. Dean just glared at him.

I sighed and told him that he dosed Dean and I with his gummy bears. I felt so stupid saying this. Sam just pulled another bag out of his backpack, Dean and I had the strong urge to run out the door, popped one in his mouth and explained that he liked them and that they were ok in moderation. He than went on to say that he never had dosed anyone since the bears were his and in his duffel bag and how should he have known? 

I knew he knew this would happen, was probably why he left for the library to avoid all the unpleasantness. But I also knew he was right. He technically did nothing wrong. I could punish him if he spiked our drinks with laxatives but I can’t fault him for simply buying sugar free gummy bears. And he knew this. By the look on Dean’s face he knew it to. And I honestly don’t think Sam meant for me to get caught up in this, although he did not seem apologetic about it.

Well Dean and I never did eat his food again.


End file.
